<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Vanguard's Shadow by HopelessStar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471534">The Vanguard's Shadow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessStar/pseuds/HopelessStar'>HopelessStar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Depression, Eventual Smut, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Misgendering, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Reader/OC is a Strain, Recreational alchohol use, References to Depression, Self-Insert, Slow Burn, Smoking, Swearing, Yata Misaki - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:56:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessStar/pseuds/HopelessStar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sayuri just wanted a place in life to call her own, she didn't want to be under her parents thumb forever. But an outburst caused a serious accident, hospitalizing her mother. Then her father decided that it was best to send her off to an institution, one that had contacted them when Sayuri was younger.</p><p>Now with the threat of being institutionalized herself, Sayuri runs away and vanishes, now going under a new alias. However she didn't know that people were still looking for her, waiting for her to slip up. Then she gets rescued by an unlikely third party. So just how does she plan to repay this debt?</p><p>Aka, my attempt at a Yata Misaki x Reader fanfic by using an OC instead of the typical [y/n][l/n] reader tags</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yata Misaki/Original Female Character(s), Yata Misaki/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Normalcy Is Overrated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My quick info about Sayuri Masami!</p><p>Sayuri Masami, Female, age 20, Strain (Telekinesis). Short black hair, previously long, hazel (blue/brown) eyes.</p><p>She is slender without much in the way of muscle (until later), she's about 5'5" and flat chested. It's quite often that she is mistaken as a guy, though she encourages this now by wrapping her chest and keeping her hair quite short and calls herself Sai Asami.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Normal, or the idea of it, was so stupid. It was unfairly subjective even if there was a standard definition or example. Even with that, what was normal for one person, wasn't necessarily normal for another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Sayuri's life, when compared to the standard was far from normal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Normal was going to school or work in the morning, coming back home to a family and having a meal together. And her life was far from that. No school, no work, no money. No home, no family. No food….. and worst of all? She was cursed. Sayuri was cursed, and that was why everything had fallen apart. She still had no idea just how it happened, or what caused it. Just that it was very possible to hurt herself and others. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And there were people after her for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Life on the streets and on the run was tough. Without a job as a source of income, she didn't have money for food or shelter, so as per usual those were her priorities. Thankfully she still had some money from yesterday, she could at least start the day off right with some breakfast. She just had to convince herself to leave the alley she was currently sitting in. Sayuri Masami, or Sai as she liked to refer to herself continued to stare at the wall, expression blank. She was tired of relying on others, of relying on stealing in order to survive. The fog of depression clouding her mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every day was a struggle against her mind, and today was no different. Sai was just so alone, and each day was the same. Stealing money from people, pocketing whatever snacks and trinkets she could sneak from stores. She only used her money for food or clothing. Sometimes if she had gotten a decent amount she stayed a single night at a hotel and had a good shower and washed her clothes. But sadly that had been awhile, her hair heavy and flat with oil, accentuating the hack job of a haircut she had given herself recently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe if she got a job, she could afford a place. Sai had tried that though. No one wanted to hire someone like her, someone who had no home, no transportation, and most of all no background. After all, you couldn't find paperwork for a Sai Asami who didn't exist. And if she didn't use her alias, then Sayuri would likely be found and they'd see her as a missing person. And then she'd get taken back to her father. Something Sai wouldn't and couldn't do. Hence her running away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, today her struggle would finally come to an end. Not that she knew it, she just had to leave the damn alley! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, hazel eyes stared blankly at the brick wall in front of her. Tracing the pattern of the cement network before she was finally blinking and looking towards the mouth of the alley. she didn't feel like eating, but knew full well if she didn't things would just get worse. So Sai folded up her blanket, tucking it into her bag then grabbing it before she was leaving for what she figured would be just another day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was so wrong.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bullshit Happens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When things never changed, one developed a routine. And a part of Sai's routine was to visit one of the local noodle shops. It was usually a quiet place, and the guy who served her was always kind, even giving her a discount because he knew of her situation. As much as she hated being coddle, she still accepted the help. Sometimes he even let her wash dishes at the back for some money. It was enough to get her by, just not enough for a place. And at this point, getting off the streets seemed like a far off dream that would never happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She'd have to go back to being Sayuri for that to happen. She tsked, shaking her head as she stared into her bowl of noodles. Her chopsticks stirred aimlessly around the bowl while the guy a few seats down stared at her. If she could care about something at that moment, she probably would have thought he was cute. Dangerous, but cute. Chestnut colored hair stuck out from his black beanie, sharp hazel eyes looking her over before he was going back to his own bowl. His clothes were baggy, but she could tell he was fit, judging by how slender his wrists looked into comparison. She only spared him a quick look, making sure he wouldn't bug her before she was finishing her meal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She couldn't help but feel eyes on her as she left the shop. It made her neck tingle and arms break out in goosebumps. She hated attention being on her like that, so she left as quickly as she could, without looking too suspicious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the day went by as normal, a relatively uneventful blurr. Her expression remained blank most of the day as she sole what she needed. A few chocolate bars and snacks pocketed from gas stations that she ate as quickly as possible to dispose of the evidence. Otherwise she spent most of her day walking around the city, grabbing as many empty cans as stuff that she could find before heading to the park. Once she was there, she just sat with her bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sai was bored and depressed. Everything was getting so pointless, every day was the same. It was lonely, but she didn't dare try to reach out to anyone. The sound of wheels nearby startled Sai, hazel eyes quickly opening to look for the source of the noise. And there was that guy from earlier, postured relaxed as he skated around on a skateboard. He would look so at ease if it wasn't for the slight furrow of his forehead and set of his lips. And when those eyes looked at her they caused her to shiver. Was he following her? Sure seemed like it, but she could also just be paranoid. Sai frowned a little but curled around her bag nonetheless to try and just relax for a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile Yata kept his eye on Sai, continuing to roll around on his skateboard. His gaze often turned back to the individual on the bench, though just as often watched what was going on near them. "Yeah, I see them. Both the guy and the Blues. Guy doesn't seem to see them though. Something is definitely going on with them." He spoke out loud, voice getting picked up by his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good job. Rikio and Shohei are on the way. From what I'm seeing, the Blues have been following them for awhile under the suspicion that they are a Strain, so take care. We don't know what exactly they are capable of." Izumo spoke coolly from the other side which had Yata scoffing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah yeah, don't take me for a fool jackass. I can handle myself if it comes down to a fight." Yata tsked, finding himself a spot by a tree to hide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Show some caution Yata." Izumo scolded before he was hanging up. In the end, the gentleman still trusted Yata. And if he screwed up, he'd get punished. Simple as that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was another huff from the smaller guy in reply. What a pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>As it turns out, things began to go downhill quickly. Noticing that the skater was constantly nearby set her on edge so she bolted. Sai left the park at a hurried pace, but didn't exactly have a place in mind. She'd have to lose him before she went to her usual alley, otherwise it would just spell trouble. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck." Sai murmured, voice barely audible to even herself. There was a pressure building in her head and chest, fear causing something to build up. She could feel it tingling in her arms, </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> begging to escape. Sai never understood what this was, she just knew she had to run from this skater. However, he could skate a lot faster than she could run, especially once you took into consideration having to dodge around the disgruntled people. Several people shouted at her, then him. He was close enough she could hear the rattle of the spinning wheels.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not trying to hurt you! Get back here damnit!" The boy continued to yell after her, and whenever she dared to look behind her she could see him looking across the street before he was looking at her again. But why?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sai too tried to look across the street, seeing two other men also hurrying after them, albeit slower. Were they trying to not look as suspicious? This whole situation was bullshit! Her heart was beating quickly, panic and fear filling her chest and squeezing her lungs. Sai was gasping for breath, feeling like she was choking, the edges of her vision getting blurred as she fled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deep down she knew there was no chance of her actually getting away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thud.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She ran into someone, this time it wasn't just smacking into an arm and bouncing off. This was almost face first right into a large guys chest. She choked out a gasp, trying to catch her breath, but this guy was just too close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Calm down, I gotcha." The guy rumbled, almost growled. His words had the exact opposite effect on the girl though. Too close, too</span>
  <em>
    <span> close</span>
  </em>
  <span>! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"About time you showed up you bastards! Don't let them slip away! The Blues are already here!" The skater barked at the larger guy, another young man behind them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But all she felt was panic. Fear. Too close!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get away from me." Her voice was still soft, barely heard between gasps. A deep inhale, pressure building before it was released. "Get away from me!" She hoarsely screamed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pressure eased, like air getting stolen from her body before it was pushing outwards. Eyes widened as an invisible force pushed everything backwards. The large guy was pushed backwards, falling over the young man and they rolled, even the skater was thrown backwards. The sidewalk railings rattled, shaken loose, windows nearby shattered, even cars were pushed into the other lane. The only thing untouched was her; hair getting blown around by the same invisible force. Eyes half lidded, the release making her lightheaded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's like her fear left her at the same time, and the absence of that had her crumpling to the ground. She felt arms around her, but she didn't have the energy to see who it was. Her eyes closed as she surrendered herself to the emptiness.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Yata cursed, the force pushing him backwards off of his board. Just what the hell was this? It wasn't just wind, there was something harder behind it than that. There was certainly potential for destruction behind whatever power the guy had. "No wonder the Blues are after him. Fuck!" He hissed, rolling backwards onto his shoulders, kicking himself back upright. The other guy just stood there, eyes almost closed. Yata was already kicking off on his skateboard, acting as a buffer and catching the nameless guy before he fell to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bastard's too light." Yata complained, already glaring over his shoulder. "Shohei, get him to Homra, we'll take care of these Blue dogs." The youngest hurried over quickly, Yata barely helping the brunette get the unconscious Strain onto his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Back at the bar, Izumo had finished gathering the intel he desired, sighing softly. "Well, Sayuri. Looks like you've been found out."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Moving On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was dark behind her eyelids, but as much as she wanted to Sai just didn't have the energy to open them. Not yet. However the rest of her body was starting to awaken. As 8f someone was adjusting a volume mixer, voices began to fade into existence. They were soft, gentle. Some of it was laughter, it was actually pleasant to wake up to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck you!" Someone shouted suddenly, obviously closer to her prone form by just how much louder it was. Even if she didn't want to, she winced and let out a soft whine. Even if it was quiet, it was still heard and someone shushed someone else, but the spell was already broken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do I need to remind you again just why I wanted you to keep your voices down?" Another voice spoke up, the tone cold. There was a tsk and she felt eyes upon her. If her mind was already this awake, she might as well get up. Opening her eyes was a process though, the girl groaning louder in complaint. She lifted a hand to her eyes to try and cover them, filtering out enough of the light that she could try and actually see her surroundings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sai most definitely didn't expect to be on a couch in a bar, though was perhaps the slightest bit thankful to note that it was her own blanket covering her lap as she sat up. At least her stuff had made it here too. Though, she was scared to speak, the curse would activate again likely. So instead her groggy but worried gaze looked at each person in the room. A few looked at her, others continued hushed conversations. Only the one across from her on the couch spoke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good morning!" A tall young man smiled at her, brown hair combed neatly and brown eyes glimmering with something. Happiness? Her lips tightened further into a hard line as she just stared at him. His head tilted a little at her lack of response but he continued on anyway. "No need to worry, you're among friends here! Or at least mostly friends. Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet after all. So how are you feeling?" He leaned forward, still smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was almost unnerving if he didn't give off such a gentle vibe. Blue brown eyes continued to stare at him before dropping her gaze suddenly. "I'm okay." She kept the words soft and quick, believing that the quieter she was, the less likely something were to happen. "Can I please go?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was another head tilt, this time to the other side. "You can leave any time you'd like. Though I wouldn't recommend it until you are fully recovered. You've been unconscious for three hours. Surely you'd like some food, and a good night of sleep?" The young man gave her a quick wink before he was looking to the bar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We have a spare room set up for you already, we ensured that your bag was put in it already." The man behind the bar spoke up loud enough to hear as he polished glasses. "Surely you'd like to hear what we have to say first before you leave. Miss Sayuri." There was a pointed look towards her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sai flinched, eyes widening. "How?!" Her voice rose a fair amount, a few glasses thinking against each other though it went unnoticed by everyone due to another outburst.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're a chick?!" The beanie wearing skater nearly shrieked as he blushed furiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Most eyes turned to Yata, a moment of silence before the guys were laughing at him. Even Tatara was stifling laughter behind a hand. Sayuri was staring at him for a totally different reason, her expression thoroughly unimpressed. She shook her head. "Just because someone is flat chested with short hair, does not automatically make them a guy." She spoke loud enough the other's could hear her, and the laughter only got louder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck you! Fuck all of you!" Yata shouted in retaliation, huffing and perching on a stool to lean against the bar. There were other remarks to tease the skater, especially something about 'he wishes he had such an active sex life'. Against her better judgement Sayuri snickered at that, hiding her mouth behind her palm. Looking to Tatara again, she saw that he was still smiling, but there was something more happy about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You should keep smiling." He spoke soft enough that only she could hear. "I'm Tatara Totsuka, let me introduce you to everyone! Behind the bar he have Mr Kusanagi, Yata is our resident skater and hot head. Mikoto, our king, is over there on the couch with Anna." Tatara introduced everyone as he offered her a hand to help her stand and lead her to the bar. Sayuri didn't want to take the hand, but Tatara was gently persistent and her limbs still felt weak. So she took the help and sat at the bar a few stools down from Yata who kept shooting quick glances at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Listen, I'm s-sorry. I didn't mean to scare you earlier. I thought you were a dude and could handle it." Yata spoke slowly. He wasn't looking at her but she tsked softly, eyes narrowing slightly. She wanted to slap him so bad….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And as if reading her thoughts, Izumo smacked the back of his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shit! What's that for?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up before you dig your own grave." Izumo growled in his own silent way, eyes slightly narrowed behind his glasses. Only when Yata settled did those eyes soften and turn to her. "I believe you are wondering just what I know about you hm?" His voice was still soft and cool, but a bit more friendly now. Sayuri nodded, eyes only on Izumo as a plate was set before her, she pushed it off to the side. Hearing what he had to say was much more important.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two stared at each other in silence, his eyes going between her and the plate only to push it back to her. Sai exhaled heavily through her nose and pointedly picked up the plate with one hand, chopsticks in the other and took a single bite of the food. Her eyes didn't leave Izumo, but he seemed happy enough that she was eating. And Sai was going to ignore how Yata was blushing again as someone whispered in his ear which set him off yet again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Boys.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's see, where to begin Sayuri?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sai." She butt in quickly, voice almost a growl before everything softened again. Getting mad at them wouldn't do anything. "Please."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sai it is then." He waited for her to take another bite, as if this was some weird sort of trade. "I know a lot about you Sai. I know you're parents were quite traditional and sent you to an all girls school where you specialized in gymnastics where they had the hope of you becoming an Olympic gymnast. You were also quite active in dance as well, with very good grades. However, once you broached the topic of doing something more with your life there was an accident. It's listed that in your outburst you threw numerous valuables at your mother, striking her head and hospitalizing her. It was at this point that your father seriously considered sending you to the Nanakamado Chemotherapy Research Center. Said Research Center contacted your parents when you were at a young age, saying your brain was showing signs of a mental illness and they wanted to run some tests. However your parents declined as you seemed perfectly normal. And you were, until roughly three years ago when you ran away."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally the blonde fell silent, still wiping at a glass that he put away. Sai was staring at him wide eyed, chopsticks slipped from her hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But, you never threw anything did you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warmth was beginning to well at the corners of her eyes, tears threatening to form and spill. Closing her eyes she shook her head. "I didn't touch anything, but no one believed me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tatara had gently placed a hand on her arm, thumb rubbing a small circle, Izumo leaned towards her. "We do." Sai felt like a bucket of ice water was thrown at her, and wasn't totally sure if that was fear or relief she felt.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Learning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They believed her, someone actually believed her. A hand clenched at her chest, the potential for tears was still very much a real possibility even as she tried to fight them off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That doesn't mean I don't believe you caused it." This time the words sent ice through her veins, chilling her to the bone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then what do you mean?" The words were nothing more than a whisper as she managed to choke them out. Once again there was that pressure in her chest, strangling Sai and scaring her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now, it wasn't intentional. It was still very much an accident, but it was still caused by you." Izumo finally set the glass down, resting his elbows upon the counter behind him as he lit himself a new cigarette. Politely he exhaled the smoke away from the girl before looking back to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sai, you are a part of our underground world, and it's not something everyone knows. You've heard of Homra or Scepter 4 before correct?" Sai barely mustered a nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Scepter 4 is the elite police force right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, but what do you think makes them elite?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sai visibly swallowed, grimacing at how had the action was. A glass of water was pushed in front of her and she gulped some down, letting the liquid ease her throat. "I thought it was their military like training and standards."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another exhale of smoke. "I'll agree, that is a large part of it. However, the reason for those standards is because of their powers. Now, before you get all panicked." He looked directly at her, holding down her glass so water that was now rattling. "Breathe." So she took a shaky breath,  hands trembling slightly but the pressure began to ease. The rattling stopped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This curse you keep mumbling about, is not a curse at all. It's your own powers. You my girl, are like our dear Anna. Someone not beholden to a king but has still been bestowed with powers. You are what we call a Strain, and that is why Scepter 4 was after you, as they believed you were dangerous to the public."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She couldn't breath, she was choking. Something was squeezing her chest, stealing her breath away, her mind racing. Danger. She was dangerous, it was all her fault! Her father was right to send her away. Tatara, Izumo and even Yata were trying to say something to calm her down, trying to get her to breathe as the bottles of alcohol and glasses began to rattle. Danger, danger!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's okay." The softest of voices broke through her panic, a pale hand tugging lightly on her sleeve. But it was enough to get through, and wide hazel eyes looked down at the red ones that looked at her so calmly. "That's why you are here. You're like me. We can help."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sai stared at the young Strain for several long minutes, just breathing. In. Out. Her breathing in time with Anna's she began to feel the pressure ease before dispersing completely. There was no more rattling either. That was all her? It was just like back then, was that what Izumo meant? Feeling calmer now she looked back to the bartender as he righted bottles. "What is my power?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izumo waited until he was done with the bottles before gesturing back to her plate. "I'll make you a deal. I'll tell you everything you need to know, as long as you continue eating the fried rice that was so carefully made and saved for you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't the most visible, but Sai frowned. She usually got much smaller meals, and as good as this fried rice was, there was just too much. She grunted in complaint before picking up her chopsticks and eating again. She wondered just why Yata was blushing again, but Izumo was already speaking to fill her in on everything while Anna sat beside her on one side, Tatara on the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Telekinesis, being able to move objects with ones mind. Seemed to be heavily influenced by Sai's emotional state, especially in regards to anything negative. Mainly anger and fear. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Especially </span>
  </em>
  <span>fear as what had already been proven. And Sai was told about the clans and the powers given to the kings who could then share it with their clan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now, we don't expect you to join Homra. Our goal was to keep you out of the research center due to something from Anna's past and our resulting distrust in regards to it." Izumo finished the tale and went back to cleaning the glasses. "However, you are still welcome to stay. And would likely be the best course of action if you value your safety."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sai was only half listening at this point, there was just so much information to take in. But she had finished the meal so as promised she was told everything. "Well, that's a lot to take in. But I have to say, the fact that Yata of all people made this delicious fried rice is the most surprising of it all." There was a soft smirk on her face as she took another sip of her drink. It just felt so right to tease him, it was so minor, and everyone else did it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up!" The skater called from across the room where him and a couple of the others were playing cards. Dewa and Chitose if she remembered correctly, but there were so many faces and names thrust upon her all at once. She would be surprised if she got that right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, Yata's reaction made them all chuckle. But Sai was feeling quite tired, her stomach full of warm food, and she had used a lot of energy earlier when trying to repel the larger guy named Rikio. It was a shame, he was actually quite nice too when he wasn't all frustrated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are welcome to go to the room if you like." Izumo reminded her gently, noting how her eyes were starting to droop and her shoulders slouching. Even her blinks were slowing down until Izumo got her attention. He raised an eyebrow slightly at her. "There is one last thing I'd like to mention."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sai hummed softly, blinking slowly but keeping her attention on the blonde as best as she could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's been discussed, and we'd like to help you learn to control it. If you aren't under the protection of a clan, it will be the next best option to keep Scepter 4 from coming after you again. However it will involve tests and exercises. Is that something you'd be up for?" Izumo looked quite serious, his tone still low and cold. But, Sai felt something, a pull in her chest that told her that he was just worried. A gut feeling if you would.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So she gave a slow nod. "I think I'd be okay with that." The raven murmured, voice steadily getting quieter as she spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's save that for tomorrow then. Yata, which room did you put her bag in?" Tatara stood and asked, offering an arm to Sai who clung to it as she slid off the stool.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Across the hall from my room." The skater muttered quickly as he drew a card and cursed it out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sai gave a soft chuckle, cuddling against Tatara who wrapped an arm around her to lead her to the living spaces behind the bar. He gave off a lot of warmth, and there was a vibe about him that was so soothing. She didn't even remember if she was asleep before her head hit the pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Waking up in a bed, a proper bed, for the first time in a long while was surreal and disorienting. Hazel eyes took their time adjusting to the light coming from the window as she continued to lay in comfort. It was a reminder, yesterday wasn't just a dream. There was a place and people who had actually taken her in, she was safe. Sai didn't have to sleep on the streets or hide any longer as long as she stayed with Homra. A chuckle burst from her lips as she once again came to the conclusion that of all the people to help her, it was the gang of thugs called Homra. The gang rumored to be nothing but violent and causing trouble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn't seem totally bad at least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smell of food overtook her senses, Sai finally sitting up in bed and looking at the door. Breakfast? She changed into her other set of clothes, another plain shirt and jeans, before she was cautiously walking to the door and out of the room. She couldn't ignore the fear that maybe they only meant a single night, that they'd kick her out. That now they'd be the rude and violent people she had heard about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peeking out into the main room didn't totally kill her fears, not until Tatara smiled at her from behind the bar. "Good morning Sai! Would you like some breakfast? It's almost done." The brunette smiled before looking down at the pan that was cooking the omelet he was preparing for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sai still paused before Izumo was coming from the kitchen area of the bar and gesturing for her to come over. "We won't bite." He reminded, Tatara chuckling as he began to dish out rice. The first plate and bowl was pushed to the empty seat beside Izumo, Tatara looking pointedly at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well? Going to come and eat?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sai stood there frozen a minute longer, a hand coming to her chest as she took a moment to breathe. No, she was wrong. She was welcome here, and that realization made her smile. Her feet finally took her forward to join the two guys for the meal, Sai easily joining in on the conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This felt right, this was what she wanted. What she had been looking for.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Skater Guys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>One day turned into two, and then two into three otherwise not much happened. All the major players of Homra came and went at some point, giving Sai a chance to get familiar with them and remember their names for a change.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quiet, but kind Kosuke who just happened to love animals and frequently fostered strays. Eric, quiet but not scared to speak his mind even if it was just a rude comment. Chitose, kind but a total womanizer. He only flirted with her once before he learned to back off. Dewa, calm, serious and composed but had a habit of nagging them for their bad habits. Shohei, upbeat and cheerful, the most boyish of them all. Saburota, quiet but cool and confident who liked being around and included. Rikio, the oldest acting of them all, almost like a father trying to remain cool with the you get kids.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then there was Mikoto. The king and boss of them, but had to be one of the laziest with the worst temper, less so now than when he was younger. Anna was a mystery, not showing much in the way of emotion or personality. At least Izumo was the brains behind everything, composed and respectful, and Yata. Oh Yata, so brash and irritable and vulgar. But also the most protective, he could easily be described as the heart of Homra.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then there was Tatara, the best boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To some, there were people that were just constantly full of surprises. People you can never really figure out what they will do next. Tatara Totsuka was one of those people in regards to his hobbies. Yes, there were a few that stuck around, such as his filming and guitar playing. But it seemed like every few days he was coming in and talking about something new he'd seen or planned to try.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And today, he came in with a pair of roller blades.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tatara, you couldn't skateboard. What the hell makes you think you'll be able to skate?" Yata gestured to the footwear that the brunette was holding up sheepishly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I thought maybe it would be easier, since the wheels are strapped to your feet and all." Tatara stuck his tongue out a little as he sat down to try them on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Actually, it's still harder." Sai spoke up from her slouched position at the bar. The other three bodies turned to look at her. Sai's hands were about shoulder width apart, and between her hands was a shot glass that she was sliding back and forth, noticeably without actually touching it though her middle fingers did flick out now and then. It was something so seemingly minor, but it was a huge improvement on having no control whatsoever. The first time she had tried to move a glass two days ago, all she had been able to do was make it shake lightly. It took her an hour before she could move it to her hand but had accidentally crushed it with her powers when she had tried to slide it back to Izumo. She had experienced minor cuts from the shards and the guys were quick to fret over her. Needless to say her hand got patched up and the boys kept encouraging her. They really were acting like brothers, not that she minded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One final flick of her fingers and she let the glass slide back home to Izumo, miming grabbing it to stop it in front of the blonde. Nodding to herself and happy that the exercise went well. Then she spun on the stool to look at Yata and Tatara, both of whom were very interested in what she had to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's like the snowboarding versus skiing debate. Same can be applied to skateboarding and roller skating. You have to focus on the path of two objects in relation to yourself compared to one. So you have to focus on that, as well as your balance. So theoretically snowboarding is easier than skiing. I'm unsure if the same can be applied to roller skating and skateboarding though. But if you find it hard to balance, then I wouldn't bother trying." Sai spoke in a tone that was both monotone but factual.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tatara sighed but tilted his head to her as he smiled, and Yata was laughing. "There ya go! Because she knows about balance!" Yata continued to laugh. Izumo shot him a look before sighing and shaking his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She was a big deal in gymnastics. Of course she knows about balance."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yata stopped laughing and looked to Sai, eyes slightly wide as he looked her up and down. "S-seriously?" He murmured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No need to show off on his account." Izumo reminded her, gathering the glass she had been using earlier to check for scratches or cracks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sai shrugged, slipping down from the stool and stretching her arms real quick, hands behind her head and pushing her elbow upwards. Then with her same, neutral expression she let herself begin to fall forward. Yata yelped, already running forwards as if he could catch her but stumbled backwards. Sai was in a near perfect handstand, feet bent slightly backwards as she shifted from hand to hand. She held it for a minute, Tatara beginning to clap as she bent a leg to touch the ground and flipped herself back upright and then into a bow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least Tatara clapped for her, rather than just staring like Yata. "Can you do a somersault?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sai blinked oh so slowly at him before chuckling at his assumed glee. "Child's play."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Showoff." Yata grumbled softly. "Why don't you show us then?" The skater egged her on  anyway. In the short time he had known her, she had remained distant. It was refreshing to see her act so… human. Maybe even happy, unguarded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sai…." Came the soft warning, and a pointed look from the bartender.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sai looked over her shoulder, tilting her head slightly. The bartender was likely just reminding her that she didn't have to. But it was also likely a warning, he never did like it when the guys got roughhousing in the bar. She was no different, she'd be held to the same punishments if she damaged something. "I don't want to risk harming the bar."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then let's go outside!" Tatara clapped, already grabbing the skates he had obtained earlier to take them outside. Yata saw no point in not following, it would be funny to see the brunette fall on his ass. As for Sai, she actually wanted to show off. Just because she didn't want to be a gymnast as a career, didn't mean she wasn't still passionate about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The raven haired girl looked back to Izumo, catching the glance shot her way. Was he actually worried about her? It was true she wasn't in peak physical condition yet. At the same time, this was also better for her mental health. Sai didn't wait any longer and followed the young men outside, shutting the door behind her and skipping down the three steps to the sidewalk. Both males watched her as she turned back towards them and walked several paces down the sidewalk, spinning on her heel to face them again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yata's expression looked equal parts admiration and concern. In response Sai poked her tongue out at him, a gentle tease that had him looking away with a blush until the girl shifted one foot backwards. Maybe he should tell her that she didn't have to, but she was already in a light run. One, two, then three quick steps before she was leaning her weight forward. One flip, hands pushing her off the ground with practiced ease, two flips then in the third she pushed herself off of the ground into a spin so that once her feet bounced back to the ground she was looking back to the guys. The looks of awe made her heart clench, but she milked it by giving a bow. Their cheers set her grinning as she panted softly for breath, the exertion lighting a fire in her veins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes actually looked alive, shimmering with emotion for the first time since she woke up at this bar. "Come on Tatara, let's get you into those blades." It was at this point that Tatara seemed a little nervous as he sat on the steps and Sai helped him buckle into the footwear. "Yata, help out instead of standing there and staring at us!" Sai gestured for Yata to come over, one of her arms already hooked under one of Tatara's.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yata gave a little huff before he was moving over to grab Tatara's other arm. "This is the only thing I'm helping with though." He muttered, the other two chuckling slightly before their efforts helped Tatara to stand on his blades feet. Yata let go, but Sai held on to help Tatara find his balance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't a pretty sight, the arm not in Sai's grasp trembled and flailed, his feet kept sliding forward or backwards. His eyes wouldn't leave the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not letting go." Sai reassured the brunette, even as everyone present chuckled at the sight of just how hard of a time Tatara was having. Several tense minutes and near falls later Tatara almost seemed like he had his feet under him. "Okay, I'm going to let go now so you can try moving. You're going to have to kick yourself off. Pick a leg, point your toes outwards, and use that foot to push yourself forward. Then you'll need to lift that foot and bring it forward so you can do the same with the other. To brake, lift your toes so your heel touches the ground." She coached her friend before letting go. Sai was instantly filled with regret.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a split second where Tatara was fine, he did as instructed. Toes of his right foot pointing outwards, he pushed off but that was the last thing that went right. Not used to the sheer weight of the skates on his feet he lifted them far too much, kicking his foot forward too much. His weight shifted too far forward and fell in that direction. There was a moment of shocked silence before Tatara's upper body began moving, the others moving to him and assuming the worst. But sitting him up, it showed he was actually laughing. There was still a brief mood silence and worry before the skater boy and the tomboy were laughing along with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You were even worse than when you tried doing tricks on my board!" Yata chuckled, rubbing at an eye quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tatara waved a hand at that. "Can we just get these death traps off of me?" He was still chuckling while Sai was already distractedly unbuckling the skates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm pretty sure it was you who made them death traps Totsuka." Yata continued to chuckle, at least until something was thrust into his chest and causing him to step backwards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then show us that you can do better." Sai grinned. No, that was a smirk on her face as she finished with the other skate and pushed that one too against his chest. "Or, are you too chicken?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hit just the right buttons, heat rushing to his face as his lips twisted into a frown. "Screw you Sai, I'll do it just fine!" He snapped and practically thrust himself to the ground to take off his shoes and put the blades on in their place. He could definitely stand up better than Tatara, only using the railing for support. And once Yata let go, he seemed fine other than his knees were bent inwards slightly. But just when Sai thought he'd pull it off he threw himself to the ground again. "No, hell no. This feels too fucking weird!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh well. Going to stick to your skateboard then skater boy?" She couldn't help the gentle tease. A skate was thrown at her, gasping as she managed to catch it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but you're even more of a chicken shit if you don't try too!" Yata just stared at her for a moment before a smirk formed on his face. It was wiped off though when Sai held out her hand, wiggling her fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're right, so give me the other skate genius." Another wiggle of her fingers as Sai waited. Yata still took a second, blushing at the remark and pure </span>
  <em>
    <span>confidence </span>
  </em>
  <span>that she was broadcasting. Another blush, another glance away as Yata held out the skate for her. Yata and Tatara stood while she sat down on the steps, buckling up the skates with ease now. Once secure she stood up, almost as easy as Yata had. Only she pushed too much, the wheels rolled forward unexpectedly and she began to fall backwards. "Oh sh-" She paused mid word when the impact never came.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shit?" Her tone turned the exclamation into a question. Eyes that had squinted shut in preparation for pain an embarrassment slowly opened to realize the somewhat precarious situation she was in. Her legs still weren't under her, but strong arms were hooked under her own with her shoulders and head pressing against Yata's chest. Hazel looked into hazel as both of them blinked before blushing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well? Are ya going to make me hold you all damn day?" Yata was the first to look away but helped push Sai back up onto her feet. Tatara was smiling, seemingly quite proud of himself as he tucked his phone back into his pocket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry." She murmured, the words barely audible as she got her balance and stood up properly. Her hands lifted to her hips as she lifted her foot off the ground to test the weight. The road in front of the bar was empty so she pushed herself gently to the road. Tatara was clapping, even whistling to cheer for her. With the extra space, she really pushed off with her feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right. Left. Then she just let the wheels roll, swaying from side to side to keep the momentum going. Pushing off again the opposite way she turned herself around and began rolling past the guys. Yata was quick to throw his board to the road and rolled after her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Looking good." He applauded as the two skated side by side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, feels great actually." Sai closed her eyes as the wind tousled her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shouldn't go too far though." Yata had to remind her, the bar starting to get out of view.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know." She sighed and held out her hand. "Give me a spin?" She asked innocently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As per typical Yata behavior he blushed, but he took her hand and pulled to help her spin around so they could leisurely ride the short way back to the bar. They held hands a little longer than needed with Yata letting go first. Sai took the chance to be a little daring, a little confident as she weaved her feet between each other and giving an experimental spin, stopping by tucking the heel of one foot into the arch of the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're such a natural in those Sai. Maybe if you keep them someone can actually keep up with Yata." Tatara was clapping as he teased them, causing Sai at least to chuckle as she sat and began removing the blades.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I could keep up with him. But in order to do that all the time, I'd have to wear these all the time. And they are just too heavy and awkward for all day wear." Sai sighed softly. "Though it was definitely nice to feel so free."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What if they were a lighter pair?" Yata offered while shrugging. "Maybe there is a kind out there that you can just tie on to your regular shoes?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Or clip on! I think I've seen some like that! Would you like some Sai? What's your shoe size?" Tatara leaned closer to her, almost too close. Her heartbeat spiked almost painfully at just how close Tatara had just suddenly gotten. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaning to the side she cleared her throat, pushing him lightly with her elbow in a silent request for more space. "Twenty five, but you don't have to. I'll be fine without, really."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I insist! It'll be helpful if someone can keep up with him if you stay with us. And you looked like you were so happy!" Tatara was already online and searching. "Clip on skates are a thing!" He cheered happily, completely absorbed by his phone right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other two sighed, sharing a look before heading inside.</span>
</p><p><br/>----------------------------<br/><br/></p><p>
  <span>The rest of the day went by quickly, but as it was ending there was only Rikio and Izumo still at the bar with her. Sai had been quiet the rest of the evening, only huffing or sighing occasionally as she watched the others, and when prodded to join the conversation she did only to zone out again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's up Sai? You look like you're deep in thought." Rikio came over with the last of his drink, gently nudging her so not to topple her from the stool she had been perched on the last hour or so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just got thinking about things…" She sighed, resting her arms against the bar, stealing one of the glasses Izumo had just cleaned to begin flicking it back and forth nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you wanna talk about it?" Rikio prodded once again, even Izumo paying attention though he may not have looked like it. "We are all ears if you feel comfortable talking to us." Rikio kept his voice low even though there was no one else around to hear them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well…." Sai started, pausing as Izumo took the glass she had taken away. A deep sigh as she rested her head on her arms. "You guys have made me feel like a part of Homra, but I know I'm not. There are still things that the guys are awkward around me for. Like Chitose and flirting with me. But also got thinking about my school years, and how I feel like I'm actually being who I was meant to be. Or at least I was until I realized that you guys are treating me like a girl, and how wrong that makes me feel." Half lidded eyes looked up to Rikio. "Being at that all girl school was some of the worst years of my life, pretending to be like them when I really didn't want to be. And there were times where I just felt like I was in the wrong body, especially my chest."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rikio looked down at her, but a large hand lifted a large hand. It hovered over her shoulder, testing her reaction before placing it down and rubbing her shoulder. "It's okay to feel that way you know?" Sai lifted her lips into a halfhearted smile that was quick to fall. "My cousin, he actually felt the same way. He started binding his chest like you do, though if you want to continue doing that we should really get you a proper binder. It'll be much better for your health."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This caused Sai to jerk upright, her hand coming to rest around the bandage she wrapped herself with. "This doesn't… freak you out or anything?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rikio shook his head, and Izumo blew out a cloud of cigarette smoke. "No, not me at least. It might take some time for the others to get used to it. But we are happy to help you feel comfortable in your own skin. Is there anything we can do to help?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stopped to think, leaning forward to put in thought when her almost shoulder length hair fell into her face. "... A haircut? I did a quick cut with some dull scissors but it was a hack job at best."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Done. Just let me find some scissors, it won't be professionally done but it will be better than what you've already done." Izumo's cigarette was put out and he was stepping around to the back. Rikio was pulling out his phone and giving Sai a knowing look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Could…. Could you help me get a binder please?" Rikio grinned from ear to ear, already pulling up a page.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is where my cousin ordered theirs. It will take a bit to come in but I'm fine with it getting sent to my place for you. Now, I don't know your measurements but I'm going to guess you are likely a small…" Rikio kept talking until Izumo returned with the scissors, a brush and towels. A stool was pulled away from the bar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>First her hair was brushed, and as awkward as it was her hair was washed in the sink real quick before she was sat on the stool and the trio talked while Sai got her hair done. Each snip cut off more hair, taking shoulder length locks and trimming them down to just longer than chin length. It was a lot to cut, but at least with Izumo doing it the length was more even. After her hair was dried it poofed up a bit, and parting her hair off center made it so that some locks fell towards her left eye but they weren't a hindrance. Maybe it was just the wash, but her hair looked healthier now, black with a blue like shine in the light. Rikio had talked to her the entire time to properly figure out the situation. Sai would still need time to figure it out herself, to think it over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was she comfortable with her body as it was? Or was she fine as long as she bound her chest? Would she prefer to be called a guy over a girl? She still had a lot to think and try out.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry if this makes you uncomfortable, it wasn't my intention to take this route with Sai, however the next few chapters will be building upon her relationship with other characters and testing the waters of her being her true boyish self.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm newer to the K fandom, and there are still things I may get wrong. So please keep the criticism constructive rather than just beating everything done.</p><p>I don't know how often I'll update, but as of right now the only real plan is to build Sayuri's place in Homra with the idea of her acting as a shadow of sorts (will be explained later). And my main thing is having fun writing this, so I hope you had fun reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>